1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to nutcrackers which employ relatively rotatable discs or members between which a nut is inserted so that its shell can be cracked and the nutmeat freed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-powered or motor-driven nutcrackers of the aforesaid character and of relatively large size are known and the following U.S. patents illustrate the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,626; 2,321,795; 2,062,534; 1,591,251; 1,330,442; 1,274,803; 1,178,075; 1,073,165. In some of these prior art nutcrackers, one or both of the discs between which the nut is inserted present conical surfaces and thus, the broken shell and freed nutmeat can fall into a space which decreases in size thereby causing the nutmeat to be too finely broken or ground up. Furthermore, the prior art nutcrackers did not provide a sure means to trap the nut between the discs as the discs rotated and the nut was free to bounce between the discs until accidental entrapment occured.